The Dude
The Angry Norwegian Dude is one of the side characters of Fallout Eleventy. Description The Angry Norwegian Dude, often spoken of as He Who Eats Anchovies or The Dude, is a mystical vigilante and troll hunter that has achieved mythic status among the people of Great Britain because of his good actions, including several raids against trolls, and a humorous attack where he, with help from Butcher Pete, replaced all the propaganda on the New Bailey Radio with Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up". No one knows his true origin, intentions, whereabouts, or why he is even in Great Britain. This has led to that The Dude is shrouded in both mystery and bad rumors: The tribals claim that he is The Grim Reaper himself in disguise, and mentions him only as He Who Makes Burial Agencies Rich. They also claim to have records that proves that The Dude is is of paranormal age, and that the name dates back to before the Great War. However, they won't even show the player character these facts, as they claim it "raises the talkshow value". Wastelanders in larger cities, like Glow Bay, have different opinions: Some see him as a post-apocalyptic warrior, and some see him as a show-off. The New Bailey claims he doesn't even exist, but the claim is a little hard to take seriously when they have a bounty on his head at the same time. Appearance The witness reports are even cloudier than the facts, but from what one can make out of the terrified screams of shellshocked Raiders or the badly spelled babbling of near-dead trolls, The Dude is approximately 6 foot tall with short, brown hair. His armor consists of a reinforced, black leather jacket worn over a grey fabric jacket with a hood. The black leather jacket has a symbol draped on the back that resembles a torn Norwegian flag. The lower part of the outfit consists of thick cargo pants and combat boots. Arsenal The Dude is known to work with many weapons, including pistols, grenades and shotguns. His main piece, however, is the Comma Assault Rifle, a prototype weapon he stole from the labs of Lord Spoonfield. This weapon has a power of 3TKPS (3 Trolls Killed Per Second), and thus, is very good to use against trolls. When not fighting trolls, he utilizes a mighty Melee Weapon known only as The Axe of Angry Justice. He is also able to use Sarcasm, a mystic, pre-war language that can cause cranial eruption and uncontrollable sobbing. Main Quest Sightings If the player decides to do Lord Spoonfields quests, The Dude is sighted: *During The Final Piece, in which he breaks the player character's fingers and teabags the body of Maccy Man. *During For Queen and Country, where he fights off the missile strike, but is crippled (and almost killed) by Mr.Wolf. After beating Lord Spoonfield's quests, Nitpicker will assign you to find the Dude and discover what became of him. This will start the Initial Encounter quest. The Dude is not sighted during Mr. Wolf's quests, and if the player finishes HIS final quest, The New Bailey will contact The Outsider and give him a business offer: A bounty on the Dude's head. This will start the Legends Aren't Bulletproof quest. Category:Side Character's